


The Reward of Sacrifice

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: Eerievember2020 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eerievember2020, Gen, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Day 6 - The 206 Fixed Sculpture RotationA villanelle about a sculpture in the image of a flower and a man, created by the ones of duality.
Series: Eerievember2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997011
Kudos: 1





	The Reward of Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Rotation(LOTUS-2) serves as the song I listened to while reading this, and is why I included the image of a lotus.

The two-oh-six fixed live the life of a dreaming machine.

Each of his petals rotate ‘round like a lunar cycle.

Solar code that travels circle in circle is visible to the keen.

He is powered by blood and man-made kerosene.

This sculpture mimics the lotus in mechanical form, the envy of the Angel Michael.

The two-oh-six fixed live the life of a dreaming machine.

It is the fiery opal glow seen in the geometric mean.

Written by the Lord of Duality, this two-oh-six is rule archetypal.

Solar code that travels circle in circle is visible to the keen.

His poppy’s will is no match for any magnitude of caffeine.

The bliss he gives, born from his warrior's bones, is final.

The two-oh-six fixed live the life of a dreaming machine.

Zeros and ones were seen by the Duality Queen.

That is why his petals hold the lunar reprisal.

Solar code that travels circle in circle is visible to the keen.

A sacrifice is burned in ethylene.

Human of honor is given the gods’ recital.

The two-oh-six fixed live the life of a dreaming machine.

Solar code that travels circle in circle is visible to the keen.

**Author's Note:**

> The other inspiration for this was the Aztec god Ometeotl, aka Ometecuhtli and Omecihuatl when split. http://aztecmythology.com/index.html is the place where I found a lot of info about Aztec religion. It's all very interesting, and I love how the God of Duality is described. And personally, the idea they convey is one I absolutely live by and believe in. Opposites, while opposing, will exist in equilibrium. But, it's been a while since I read it, so I tried to keep the references simple. Anyways, TY for the read, and as always, feel free to ask any questions or what not.


End file.
